Rosas y Chocolates
by Enaka
Summary: ...A veces los actos de una persona son más importantes que las palabras que pueda decir.... Oneshot por el día de San Valentín, ganador del concurso en el foro SGTeam.


**Los personajes del siguiente fanfiction son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

**

* * *

****Rosas y Chocolates**

Aquella tranquila mañana, una gran explosión resonó en el Dojo Tendo. Ranma salió corriendo del cuarto alertando sus adormilados sentidos.

El intenso humo negro lo hacía toser ferozmente, pero su 'sexto sentido de protección' hacia cierta joven de cortos cabellos negro-azulados estaba latente, gritándole que Ella no estaba bien… y así era. Arrastrándose por el suelo de lo que alguna vez fue la cocina del Dojo Tendo, la encontró desmayada en el suelo, cubierta de cenizas, y alguna mezcla extraña de ingredientes, mientras el fuego se acercaba peligrosamente a su piel.

Rápidamente la tomó en brazos, y corrió hacia el jardín por entre las llamas, mientras oía llegar a los bomberos y la ambulancia. Se tiró al césped depositándola suavemente, mientras sus pulmones recuperaban aire puro. Todos los demás ya se encontraban allí, acercándose sumamente preocupados. Notó que ella se aferraba a una caja roja semi-aplastada… pero la ignoró al notar que recuperaba el conocimiento.

-A… ¡Akane! ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó desesperado el joven oji-azul.

-Ran… ma…- susurró mientras tosía. -¿Qué… sucedió…?- Añadió débilmente, tratando de reincorporarse, mientras los bomberos apagaban el incendio.

-¡¡Niña boba!! ¿¡Acaso quieres matarte y llevarnos a todos contigo!?- se exaltó Ranma, sin saber porqué estaba diciendo aquello, el miedo a perderla lo estaba enloqueciendo.

-Yo… yo no…- suspiró tomando aire. –Lo siento- concluyó, mientras agachaba la mirada. Ranma la observó confundido. "_A… Akane… ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Tu… no eres… así de sumisa…_" pensaba desconcertado.

Un bombero se acercó.

-Disculpen- dijo quitándose el casco. Todos voltearon a mirarlo. –El incendio ha sido apagado con éxito. Por suerte, la única pérdida es la cocina, ya que el incendio no se ha expandido al resto de la casa-

La más afectada era Akane. Nadie le había dicho nada, pero ella sentía que todos callaban por 'compasión'.

-Gracias por todo- Dijo Soun al bombero, quien lo miraba apenado. Uno de los enfermeros se acercó hacia Akane con un tubo de oxigeno y le puso una mascarilla.

Unas horas más tarde, todos se encontraban en el dojo, debatiendo la forma en que arreglarían la cocina.

-De verdad, lo siento- se lamentaba Akane. Kasumi la observaba tranquilamente, lo importante era que su hermanita estaba bien. Nabiki la miraba recriminatoriamente, haciéndole notar que aquellos daños saldrían más caros de lo que creía. Soun estaba tranquilo. La casa había sido destruida tantas veces por peleas absurdas, que una reparación más era ínfima. Genma-panda jugaba con una pelota, y Ranma tenía mala cara, pero no de enojo, sino de preocupación.

-Hija, no te disculpes, ya encontraremos la solución- musitó Soun mirándola a los ojos. Akane asintió con ojos aguados. De pronto, los gritos de tres jovencitas irrumpieron en el lugar. Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi, se batían a duelo en medio del dojo, sin importarles el alrededor.

Soun se desmayó. "_Otro daño mas a la casa_" pensó Nabiki mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ranma al verlas trató de escabullirse, pero desistió al observar la transformación del rostro de Akane. Los demás familiares comenzaron a alejarse.

-¡Airen solo aceptar chocolates que preparar Shampoo!- exclamó en tono amenazante, mientras atacaba a las otras dos muchachas con sus bomborís. Ukyo y Kodachi le esquivaron. Cada una traía consigo un paquete. El de Shampoo de color fucsia, Ukyo color uva, y el de Kodachi negro.

-¡Jojojojo! ¡Plebeyas, ustedes no tienen derecho a estar aquí en este día tan especial!– Kodachi con su listón enroscó a Ranma, y lo arrastró hacia sí misma. Él cayó de bruces al suelo, enroscado en el listón, mirando suplicante a Akane. Ella suspiró, acercándose a las tres muchachas que estaban en pose de combate.

-Ustedes tres, ¡deténganse Ahora!- exclamó tajante Akane. Las tres la miraron furiosas.

-Chica violenta, no entrometerse, esto ser problema nuestro.-

-¡Cierto! Una lacaya tan débil como tú, no debe entrometerse.-

-¡¡A quien están llamando débil!!- se defendió Akane tomando posición de combate, dejando en el suelo su paquete. Ranma observaba atónito desde el suelo. Se escabulló del listón, y se puso enfrente de su prometida.

-Tú no vas a pelear- sentenció cruzándose de brazos. Akane parpadeó confundida.

-Ranma, esto no es asunto tuyo- se defendió cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo ferozmente.

-¡Baka! No puedes pelear, esta mañana te desmayaste, ¿lo olvidas?- susurró irónicamente, dándole la espalda a las demás, que los miraban atónitas.

-¿Desde cuando te importo?- ironizó poniendo sus brazos en su cintura. Ranmas es estremeció.

-¡Yo! ¿¡Preocuparme por ti!? ¡Estás loca! Solo te estoy diciendo que es obvio que no puedes contra ellas, marimacho! Si no puedes con todas tus energías, menos lo harás luego de lo que hoy ocurrió- exclamó sonriente, creyendo que así la salvaría. Pero no notó que en realidad, sus palabras le hirieron más que cualquier golpe que hubiera recibido, hasta que aquella bofetada resonó en todo el dojo. Akane salió corriendo con su paquete entre sus manos, mientras Ranma lentamente subía su mano izquierda hacia el lugar del golpe, a la vez que asimilaba la situación y las lágrimas que Akane derramaba al salir.

Las chicas comenzaron a luchar, los demás salieron, sin embargo Nabiki se paró enfrente de un estático Ranma, observándolo con pena, y negando con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

-Eres un torpe, cuñadito. Puedes despreciar a mi hermana cualquier día del año, pero justo el día de San Valentín, despreciarla delante de todo el mundo… - Cerró los ojos y siguió su camino. Ranma se paralizó aún más. _"¿Hoy es San Valentín? Pero… ¿Cómo se me olvidó?_" pensaba desconcertado. _"¡Claro! ¡Por eso Akane incendió la cocina…! Ella… ¿Cocinó chocolates para mí? ¿Sería eso lo que habría en aquella caja roja?_." Salió de su ensimismamiento, al notar que sus 'otras prometidas', que habían destruido medio dojo, sostenían en sus manos los restos de los paquetes que cada una había llevado.

-¡Esto no va a quedar así!- Exclamó Ukyo dirigiéndose a su restaurante.

-¡Ser cierto, esto no quedar así!- bramó furiosamente la amazona, siguiendo sus pasos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con las lacayas, ¡Jojojojo!- gritó Kodachi, saliendo por un agujero en el techo. Ranma suspiró. Lo que ahora menos le importaba eran esas tres locas. Se dirigió a su cuarto. Observó su ventana y lentamente desvió sus ojos hacia la ventana de su prometida. Suspiró. Estaba cerrada. Debería ir a pedirle disculpas… pero… ¿Cómo? Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea, y salió corriendo a la calle.

Akane se encontraba en su cuarto, observando su paquete semi-aplastado. "_¡Estúpido Ranma! ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Encima delante de Ellas!_" pensaba furiosa. "_Pero… aún así, no pude darle el chocolate que hice… quizás… ¡No! ¡No quiero volver a ver como me desprecia!... Aunque… tal vez no sea necesario verlo…"_ Decidida, salió de su cuarto rumbo al de su prometido.

Ranma mientras tanto, entraba por su ventana. Escuchó un ruido en la puerta, y se acercó. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el paquete rojo de Akane en el suelo, y una nota. Leyó la nota. "Feliz San Valentín. Con cariño, Akane". Sonrió. Aún estaba a tiempo de arreglar las cosas. Entró a su cuarto, abrió el paquete encontrándose un gran chocolate en forma de corazón. Lo probó. Sabía asquerosamente, pero Ella se había esforzado en hacerlo, así que lo comió de un solo bocado, aguantando las arcadas. Dentro de la caja depositó lo que le compró, y detrás de la nota de su prometida, anotó unas palabras. Se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto de Akane, depositó el paquete en el suelo, hizo dos golpes y salió corriendo.

-Pase- exclamó Akane, nadie entró. –PASE- dijo más fuerte, pero nadie entró. Enojada, abrió la puerta. –DIJE QUE...- y enmudeció al notar que no había nadie allí. Parpadeó confundida, viendo en el suelo una caja conocida. "_Baka, ¡me despreció!_" pensó dolida, mientras la tomaba y cerraba la puerta. Se dirigió a su cama, y secándose las lágrimas, notó que había otra nota debajo de lo que había escrito. Esa caligrafía ilegible… solo podía ser Él. Lentamente leyó, una y otra vez el escrito.

"Igualmente. Gracias por el chocolate, estaba delicioso. Bueno, no tanto, pero lo comí todo. Ranma. PD: Siento mucho lo de esta tarde." Akane abrazó el pedazo de papel, y comenzó a llorar de felicidad. Ranma no la había despreciado, y se había comido el chocolate, a pesar de que era incomible. Sonriente, abrió el paquete, y encontró dentro una rosa blanca, con otra nota. La leyó.

"Feliz San Valentín. Ranma" decía solamente. La nota tenía varios borrones. La puso a tras luz, y notó que había escrito 'con cariño' y lo había borrado. Sonrió aún más. Su prometido podría ser muy duro a veces… pero era el único que la hacía feliz…

Ranma observaba todo desde la ventana del cuarto. Akane no había notado su presencia. Y se sintió feliz. Por primera vez en su vida, había hecho algo bien. Y era el mejor día de San Valentín que había pasado. Sin duda lo era, porque la sonrisa de Akane era su mayor recompensa. Y si ella sonreía, él era feliz.

**Fin.**

* * *

Bueeenooo, después de otro tramo de tiempo ausente por estos lugares, vuelvo con este pequeño one-shot con el cual participé en el Foro SGTeam por el día de San Valentín, y que resultó ganador, y como es la primera vez que gano algo :P bueno, quería compartirlo!

Debo agradecerle mucho la ayuda a **Trekumy-chan,** y su gran apoyo incondicional de siempre!

También agradecerles a todos ustedes por su tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia, y los comentarios que siempre me dejan cuando publico alguna de mis ocurrencias! muchisimas gracias!

Saludos a todos!

Enaka


End file.
